


None of that is your fault.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yousef breaking up a fight, sana defending vilde, vilde trying to defend sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Yousef is late to pick up Sana from school when Vilde tries to defend Sana from judgemental looks of strangers which doesn't end well.





	None of that is your fault.

Picking Sana up from school on Mondays and spending the afternoon together is one of Yousef's favorite things to do.   
On this particular Monday he was running late. He had to help his mother with some family-related stuff but still tried to get to Nissen on time. With a look on his phone Yousef sees that Sana's last lesson ended three minutes ago and he still has to walk at least five minutes.   
While he starts walking even faster than he already did and hoped that Sana wouldn't mind too much, Sana had other things to worry about.   
She had left school together with Vilde and looked around for Yousef. He wasn't there yet and Sana found herself wondering if he forgot which he didn't ever in the last weeks. But she got a text from him saying he'd be a little late.   
Vilde had asked if Sana is not going home and when Sana said she's going to wait for Yousef, Vilde offered to wait until he gets here.   
The next minutes Vilde and Sana stood in front of the school and were just talking. About nothing in particular but they laughed a lot. Until a couple walked past them and gave Sana a dirty look. Sana noticed, she is almost used to that, but so did Vilde. And she was not used to it. Vilde knew that Sana had to face stuff like this a lot, in the past even from her which she felt horrible about. But since Sana talked to Vilde about it, she had realized her mistakes and tried to be better and she wouldn't just stand there now and let that go.

"Hey, do you have a problem?", Vilde asks the couple that was walking past them. Now they stopped and turn to Vilde and Sana. Vilde couldn't keep her voice steady, she was mad. She saw Sana's face fall as soon as she noticed the look she was given. It was not directed at both of them. Only at Sana.

Sana puts a hand on Vilde's arm and shakes her head:" Vilde, it's fine." But her friend didn't budge. Was that the right thing to do? Vilde wasn’t sure but she didn't want her friend to get hurt like that.

In front of the two friends there are two blond people now. A guy and a girl. They are holding hands and matching the same distasteful smile.

"Does she have to be so loud? She's not alone here!", the girl says in a disgusted voice and looks Sana up and down like she is prey. Sana raises her eyebrows and chuckles humourlessly. How original, she thinks. She really had enough of this but answering would lead to a big scene which she really didn't need.

"I was laughing a lot louder than her. You didn't seem to have a problem with that.", Vilde says, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Sana takes a deep breath. She doesn’t like where this was going. Couldn't Vilde just let it go?

The blonde girl raises her eyebrows and looks at Sana for a second. "Well, she doesn't have to be so all up in our faces now, does she?"

Sana watches as Vilde gasps loudly at this comment. Even Vilde, when she was unbelievably ignorant for a while, didn't ever say anything like that. And even if she did, Sana would at least know that she wouldn't do it to hurt Sana. But that's exactly what this girl is doing. And all that time the guy next to her, probably her boyfriend, just nods along and looks somewhat pleased with what his girlfriend is saying.

Yousef arrives about 10 minutes too late. But once his gaze fell on Sana he broke into a sprint. He always feels like he should run towards Sana, to be with her as soon as possible. Right now, though, the reason for that feeling is not his usual one.   
He sees Sana and one of her friends, Vilde, fight with another girl he has never seen before. A guy watches them and that's all he does. He watches instead of breaking the fight apart.   
Sana is in between of Vilde and the other blonde girl. Alarm bells are blaring in Yousef's head and as soon as he arrives there, he jumps in between Sana and the unknown girl. He's seeing red. His blood is boiling, heart racing. How would Sana end up in this situation? Is she fine? Why is the asshole over there just looking and not doing anything to stop this? These are the questions going through Yousef's head as he finds his way into the middle of it. He doesn't even care about the unknown girl he turned his back to. She's still trying to get to Sana and Vilde with her punches but she only hits Yousef's back. 

"What's going on?", is all Yousef manages to say to Sana in that short time. Sana looks at him with wide eyes; she looks really scared and hurt. He has never seen her like that and feels himself get really mad but also sad at the same time. When the girl behind him keeps hitting his back Yousef turns around and looks at her. She looks up at Yousef and notices the fire burning in his eyes. 

"Keep moving. Go.", Yousef says. Whatever the problem is, it's probably not going to be solved now, if they had to get physical. 

"I'm not going anywhere!", the girl shrieks, "They need to apologize to me first!" 

Yousef narrows his eyes at her. He doesn't excuse violence, never. But he knows that Sana would have never landed in this situation because she started it. That's not who she is. That's exactly the reason why he doesn't react to that. Yousef towers over the somewhat tall girl. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. His cold, mad facial expressions make the girl stumble back. Yousef assumes she'll go now and turns to Sana. She's holding Vilde's arm. Vilde seems fine, physically, but she looks even more distraught than Sana. 

"I'm sorry, Sana. I wouldn't have... if I knew... I'm so sorry!", Yousef doesn't hear all of what Vilde says because they're talking quietly and Vilde is speaking very fast.   
Yousef wants to ask what happened, how they are, if they are okay. He doesn't get to do that when someone puts a hand on his shoulder and forcefully turns him around.   
Yousef is faced with the guy that was only watching the girls fight. He is about the same height as Yousef and has a smug look on his face.  

"What do you think you're doing? Scaring my girlfriend like that!", the guy exclaims but doesn't really seem like he cares that much.   
Still, it makes Yousef angry that this dude didn't think of intervening when his girlfriend was fighting with someone but only does so when said girlfriend is walking away from the scene, alone. Why would he stay back now?   
Yousef doesn't want to get involved too much but can't help himself. He hates conflict, he really does. Right now it's necessary though. 

"Are you for real, right now? First of all, what do you think you're doing? Standing here and watching them fight! How can you think that was a good idea?! Secondly, I didn't do anything to your girlfriend except for telling her to go because this fight seems to be very unnecessary and was bad enough when I got here, also thanks to you. I don't have time for this now!"  
Yousef is exasperated and doesn't need this right now. He turns on his heel and walks over to Sana and Vilde who are standing together a few steps away, without caring if the guy is still there or if he finally decided to go.

Vilde looks like she is about to cry and Sana is obviously trying to comfort her while she doesn't look that good herself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Now that the unnecessary argument with that other guy is over, Yousef's worry kicks in again. Sana looks away from Vilde and at him. Yousef is not able to completely read her face. He knows that Sana feels guilty, the way she furrows her eyebrows and how the corners of her mouth are pointed downwards.

"We're fine. It's okay.", Sana says and can barely look into Yousef's eyes. Yousef steps a little closer and his heart breaks at the way Sana looks right now. At the same time she tries to calm Vilde who talks too fast and too inaudible for him to understand what she's saying.

Suddenly Vilde jumps and turns to Sana:" Magnus is here! Is it okay if I leave now? You know I'm really sorry.  If it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened! I just wanted to help but once again I didn't manage to do that right. I'm so sorry."

Sana smiles weakly at her friend and puts her hands on Vilde's arms to calm her.

"Vilde, it's fine. Go! Yousef's here.", Sana says and shows Vilde one more smile. They hug and Sana's friend whispers something in her ear before she walks past Yousef. He doesn't care to look to see Magnus. All he cares about it Sana.

"Sana, what happened? Are you okay?" He is worried. His eyes wander around her face to see if there are any injuries.

Sana laughs lightly which Yousef furrows his eyebrows at. The laugh is not sincere: "Yousef, you've asked that before." She's trying to lighten the mood but she still can't look Yousef in the eyes.   
He steps closer but she looks anywhere but at him. 

"Sana, can you please look at me." Yousef almost begs. Sana's head snaps up immediately. He sounds genuinely worried and sad. And it's because of her, she thinks.

"I'm too embarrassed.", Sana confesses. 

Too embarrassed? Yousef hates seeing Sana like this. He reaches out to take her hand and when she doesn't pull away he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me, okay? I just want to know if you're really okay and how I can help."

Why is he so sweet, Sana thinks. He is so understanding and caring and all the emotions that built up in the last minutes culminate. Tears spring into her eyes. She still doesn't look up at him when she answers. She looks at their intertwined hands.

"I would've never wanted you to see that. And it was my fault; I just can't get it right. Either I'm too cold towards the world or I'm too happy." The words fall out of Sana's mouth without control. She feels comfortable enough with Yousef to let it all out.

Yousef is confused. What she's saying doesn't make sense to him. She still refuses to look at him. Yousef looks around them and sees a bank they can sit on and lightly pulls Sana towards it with him.

Once they sit, he turns to Sana who finally looks up at him. He almost wishes she didn't. The tears in her eyes that threaten to spill any second make Yousef's heart ache.

"Why don't you tell me the whole thing? I don't believe for a second that any of that was your fault.", Yousef says and tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Seeing Sana like this makes him feel horrible. But this is not about him, it's about her.

Sana nods and starts explaining:" Vilde and I were standing there, talking and laughing. And those two people walked by and shot me a dirty look." She takes in a breath. "I'm used to it. I didn't react. But Vilde saw it too and she called them out. I tried to make her stop but she wanted them to at least admit the reason why they looked at me like that and not at her too."  
Yousef is still holding Sana's hand and squeezes it lightly. Sana continues talking.   
"The girl got mad. Said some ... hurtful things and Vilde stepped closer to her and the girl's reaction was to hit Vilde. I quickly got between them but it got out of hand. And then you arrived."

Sana only looks at her hands. Yousef breaths in deeply to not get too frustrated over this. How can Sana blame herself for this?

"Sana.", he says. She looks up. No tears had spilled but she's close to crying, Yousef can see that. She clenches her teeth, she doesn't want to cry. She feels like she let her guards down too much already.

"Listen to me carefully, okay?", Yousef says and thinks carefully of how to phrase the next sentences, "None of that is your fault. It's not your fault that they looked at you like that and it's not your fault that Vilde reacted like that. You didn't start the fight. That girl did. You only wanted to protect your friend which I am really proud of you for."

Sana looks him in the eyes now, without looking away quickly and nods with a small smile. However, she is still not able to say anything. She knows that she'll cry as soon as she tries saying one word. But now it's not because she's angry and hurt.

"And one more thing.", Yousef says and takes both of Sana's hands in his. "I know I'm not the right person to say this because I don't have to struggle with what you have to face every day with prejudices and misconceptions people still have. But please remember, the way you are is perfect. You don't ever have to change for other people; they're not worth it."

Sana presses her lips together trying to stop her lower lip from quivering. She tries to blink away her tears but Yousef managed to make her feel so much better about what happened and about herself and that in such a short time. The way he cares so deeply. She noticed how worried he looked when he arrived, how mad he got when she explained what the girl did, how carefully he thought about what to say to her.

He studies her face as she doesn't say anything. She just looks at him with the most grateful and loving look. Then tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God, Sana. I didn't want to make you cry. That's the opposite of what I wanted. Don't cry, I'm so sorry!" Sana starts wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes with the back of her hand and laughs. 

Confused but glad that she is laughing, Yousef joins her laughter and watches as Sana tilts back her head for a second. She's looking at the sky and tries to stop the tears. She finally looks back at Yousef who's already looking at her and smiles.

"These are not sad tears, Yousef.", she says laughingly. Then Sana looks him in the eyes, a bit more serious now. "I'm just very glad to have you in my life."

Yousef starts to smile even bigger and is so happy that Sana is laughing now.

"Thank you!", she says and they both know what she means.

Yousef slowly reaches out to wipe away the last tear from her cheek. Sana doesn't pull away, she just watches as his hands gets closer to her face and when Yousef wipes away the tear with his thumb she leans into his touch.

"Anything for you, Sana."


End file.
